Do you really care?
by BRATROCKER
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are sent on a mission to capture sauske......again! Will Sakura go? What is she hiding? and who is this mystirous person who claims to know The REAL Sakura? and why is Sasuke acting so wierd?
1. Chapter 1: Choices

-1Ok so this is my first story soooooooooo try not 2 be 2 harsh! Flames welcome just not on any sas+sak cuz SAKURA IS MY FAV!!!!!!! don't ask me y cuz even I don't know heheheD well anyway hope u enjoy the story….thingy hehehe!

Parings-

YOU"LL FIND OUT HAHAHA! evil laugh sorry but I feel like being evil!

CHAPTER 1:

Choices…….

She couldn't sleep………nothing worked…….not pills…..not music………nothing! It was too much for her right now. She was going to see HIM soon. She wasn't sure if she could take him….not because she wasn't strong enough but because………she loved him……and she hated it! She wanted so badly to hate him but somehow she always seem to love him. After all he did to her, and Naruto and team 7 and the village……she still loved him! Admitting it only made her feel more sick. She had to do it this time it was it she was going to bring him back dead or alive!

Thud 'what the hell was that..' she questioned while walking in the direction of the sound. She held a kuni close to her body. 'Who the crap is th-……..she finally realized the figure thawing rocks at ther window….

"NARUTO WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled! She was pissed he made her all worked up over nothing!

"Sakura calm down! I just want to talk that's all." he said lowering his voice as he said the last part. He knew why he was here……to talk……about HIM.

Sakura walked to the door and unlooked it. "Naruto you cant just show up whenever you want to!"

"I know I'm sorry…..hey how come your parents didn't wake up I mean you were pretty loud…." questioned Naruto.

"There gone." sakura paused balwing up her fists.

"Oh so there off on another business trip?!"

"Yeah…." Sakura lied. "anyway why did u come here in the first place?"

"I told you I came to talk."

"about what?"

"ummmmmmmmm…….you see……….it's……….just………."

"just WHAT? Spit it out already!"

"sakura I don't want you to go on the mission tomorrow." Naruto said with a serious face.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND IM GOING!!!!!" yelled a frustrated Sakura.

"calm down Sakura. It's just that………I'm worried about you….I mean your like family to me…..I just don't want you to get hurt anymore by HIM." Naruto's voice was calm but extremely serious.

"Naruto…I…..I…" Sakura's voice began to shake. 'I never thought you felt that way…..'

"LOOK JUST DON'T GO!" yeleed Naruto who was very annoyed now.

"Naruto….." sakura couldn't find the words to say.

"That's all I have to say. Anyway you should probably get some sleep." Naruto said already leaving.

"I….I…." Sakura didn't know what to think. 'Someone actually cares about me……..does that mean I shouldn't go…….but what if this is my only chance to save Sauske………I don't know what to do…..maybe I shouldn't go……..'

Well this is my first chapter of my first story soooooooooo yeah don't be to harsh I am new at this!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

-1Sorry I took so long to update but I was sooooooooooo busy! Well here's another chapy! Enjoy!

The day had finally arrived……the day of the mission…..two ninjas with leaf village headbands headed towards the only exiting gate in the village.

"where's Sakura?" questioned the ninja with jet black hair

"she won't be coming…_I hope"_ the ninja dressed in orange said whispering the last part.

"why not?" again questioned the ninja

"because…..she's sick" lied the blonde ninja

"she seemed fine yesterday…..and im almost positive she wouldn't miss an opportunity to go after the Uchiha……Naruto what's really going on?"

"Look she's just not coming…and we need to get moving before we run out of time" stated Naruto jumping towards the first tree branch he could find.

"hmmmm" was all he could get out 'just what are you up to Naruto'

"You coming Sai?" yelled back Naruto already on his 5th branch

Without a word Sai jumped onto the tree branches and headed toward Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with Sakura

'maybe I shouldn't go' thought the red headed ninja (yes read hair…and I have only 1 reason.. I HATE THE COLOR PINK!!!) 'but this might be the only chance I have to see Sauske' Though she hadn't yet realized it Sakura never put the suffix -kun on his name anymore. 'I don't want to upset Naruto but….if I don't go and Naruto gets hurt…..it will be my fault…' standing from her bed and clutching a kunai she finally thought 'if that's the case….then I have no choice….IM COMING NARUTO!'

with that she gathered all of her things into her weapon pouch and shoved some things into her black book bag. I have to hurry if I want to catch up with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

back in the forest

The trees rushed part as the two ninja jumped from branch to branch.

"I wonder…" thought Naruto out loud

"What?" questioned Sai

"Do you think that you could summon a dog from your ink?"

"I don't know…but even if I could im not sure it could smell like a normal dog…"

"Did someone say dog?" questioned a nearby voice.

The two ninja suddenly stopped. "whose there?" questioned Naruto.

"Don't act like you don't know me…your hurting my feelings Naruto" stated the figure again

"show yourself!" screamed Naruto.

"wow I almost forgot how loud you were…" suddenly a dog jumped through the branches with its master holding it.

"your….." trailed off Naruto

"that's right the one and only Kiba!" exclaimed Kiba.

"KIBA! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I MEAN YOU WERE SERIOUSLY FREAKING ME OUT SNEAKING AROUND LI-" Narutos rant was cut off my Sai hitting him on the head

"HEY WHAT WAS-" another hit found itself on Narutos head

"shut up before you attract more ninja." stated Sai in a calm voice

"Well you could've just told me instead of hitting me…." said Naruto while rubbing he's head.

"we should get moving…Kiba go ahead and send Akumaru." stated Sai

"right!" and with that Akumaro was off hunting the trails of Sauske Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Kiba made sure that if akumaru found both sents that he would go after Sauske.

"shall we" stated Naruto

"yes but you first" Sai replyed

"why?"

"cuz its always ladys first" stated Sai with a smirk on his face

"HEY IM NO LA-" again Naruto was hit

"keep it down! And we need to leave so when you losers are done can we go?!?!" stated Kiba as he fallowed Akumaru.

'why does he seem so serious this time…' thought naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: Fight It Out

-1Ok so I haven't updated in a while cuz my internet was down but its back now! So here's another chapy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"were almost there!" yelled Kiba as they neared the end of the forest. ' finally I can kick Sauske's ass!' thought Naruto. They landed on the dirt ground where they could clearly see Sauske and his group 4 feet above them.

"Sasuke im taking you back NOW!" yelled an angry Naruto. 'this is for Sakura'

"Ha hahaha you couldn't beat me then and you can't beat me now!" chuckled Sasuke.

"Your right!" a voice rang out "Naruto cant beat you alone but together-" the figure jumped out with a flash of red "we can take you down!" Yelled the voice that obviously belonged to Sakura.

"Sakura?!?!" said Naruto and a black haired ninja from Sauske's group. "Wait! How the hell do you know Sakura?" questioned a shocked Naruto.

"Your-" Sakura managed to get out in shock "Etai" "It's been a long time Sakura." stated Etai. "Enough talk!" Yelled Sauske. "If you two are so interested in each other then ill leave it to you, Etai kill her."

"Sakura could take that chump any day!" screamed back Naruto. Etai and Sakura both looked down as if deciding what to do. (this would be a great time to listen to "Fighting" by Yellowcard.) They looked in each others eyes and started singing:

_Said I'd move on and leave it alone but before I walk out there is something _

_that I need you to know I got lost in the blink of an eye and I could never get _

_back no I never got back_ _You were not there when I wanted to say you were _

_everything right and it wasn't you but me Now I've got to go it alone _

_but I will never give up no ill never give up!_

There fists were clenched as they flew at each other. A swirl of dust flew up as Etai landed on the left side and Sakura on the right. Sakura threw three kunais at Etai he dogged by turning to the right on his left foot Sakura ran to kick him in the head but Etai put his arm up blocking the kick so Sakura spun down and tried to trip him by sliding her foot under his but Etai jumped and did a back flip skidding to a stop. Sakura threw three more kunai but Etai caught the one in the middle while the other two flew past him but they exploded and he flew back.

_What am I fighting for there must be something more for all these words I sing_

_Do you feel anything_

(ok they only sung the first verse and then stopped to fight so this parts here cause it goes with the fight scene above!)

Etai then pulled out his sword and swung a gust of wind flew at Sakura but she did a hand sign and a wall of water came up blocking the wind. Sakura then spun around and send 10 razor sharp leaves in a row at him. Etai dogged by doing a side air cart wheel and while in air he sent a fire ball towards Sakura. Sakura blocked it with a wall of ice then it turned to water and swirled toward Etai. But he dodged it with Etai blocked it by sending it upwards on a slanted piece of ice. He then moved his hands with the ice around his body turning it to water and sending it towards Salura. She did an upward spin kick sending the water towards the ground and then she punched the ground making it break up. He flew up in the air and sent three kunai at Sakura. She dodged all of them.

_Said im ok but I know how to lie you were all that I had you were delicate and hard_

_To find got lost in the back of my mind and I could never get back no I never got back_

_You wee not there when I needed to say I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning _

_around for days now I've got to go it alone but I will never give up no ill never give up!_

Sakura flew into the air as Etai was landing she threw a kunai at him. He blocked it by throwing another one at it and two more on each side with thin wire attached to the end. The two kunai with strings wrapped around Sakura bringing her down to the ground. As Etai walked toward Sakura's now still body a sudden swirl of water came between her body and the string. It snapped and Sakura sprung up and the water swirled around her and turned into a water whip. She swung it near his head and Etai's hand came up and turned to ice to block the whip. He grabbed the whip and flung her through the air. Sakura landed on the ground and started rolling towards a tree.

_What am I fighting for there must be something more for all these words I sing Do you feel anything_

_What am I fighting for? What am I fighting for?_

Sakura got up slowly as Etai approached her. They both stared hard at each other as if trying to solve some puzzle. They both slowly pulled out 1 kunai. They suddenly flew at each other, their kunais clashing. Sakura spun mid air and did a hand sign shooting water towards Etai. He blocked with a wall of fire and they both landed. As soon as their feet toughed the ground they sprung toward each other kunais in hand. They fought with their kunais. A great ball of dust was kicked up and they became unable to see. They suddenly flew back in opposite directions and Sakura balled up a fist of chakra and Etai did the same. When their fists impacted a swirl of dust flew around them. When the dust settled Sakura had a kunai at Etais throat and Etai had one at hers.

_Said I'd fight for the one that I found I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around I'll fight you're a part of me now and I will never give up no I'll never give up_

"Why are you holding back, Sakura?" Etais serious voice brought the others watching out of their daze.

"I won't kill you." was Sakuras only reply.

"Look Sakura, you can't keep holding on to the past. Kill me and finish what you started." Etai was on the brink of yelling as he dropped his hand and let go of the kunai.

"I'm not that person anymore, Etai. I've changed and I'm not going back!" Sakura said screaming the last part.

"You can't escape who you are, Sakura." stated an unknown voice that echoed through the area. "It's time to face your past!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok it took me awhile to write this so R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
